Fin de semana de Abajos
by Honna-chan
Summary: Algo que nunca se supo de Kagome es que le encantaba la música. Se acerca su cumpleaños y las peleas para regresar a su época no tardan en llegar. Un regalo que mejorará o empeorará la relación con Inuyasha.


**Summary: Algo que nunca se supo de Kagome es que le encantaba la música. Se acerca su cumpleaños y las peleas para regresar a su época no tardan en llegar. Un regalo que mejorará o empeorará la relación con Inuyasha.**

***Ningún personaje me pertenece sin embargo la historia es completamente mía***

Era un miércoles cálido, sin nubes y muchos pájaros revoloteando en el cielo. Naraku no se había aparecido y ningún monstruo estaba haciendo de las suyas. Todo era paz y calma en el Sengoku,en cada esquina y montaña incluyendo la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-¡Dije que no irás y punto!- se escucho entre tanta calma, después de todo con Inuyasha cerca esta no podía durar demasiado.

-¡¿Y quién dijo que te estaba pidiendo permiso?! ¡Te estoy avisando que regresaré a mi época!- replicó la azabache.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiraron ambos jóvenes no involucrados en la discusión.

-Le doy menos de 10 segundos- apostó Miroku  
-Hecho. 10 segundos exactos- apostó Sango empezando la cuenta regresiva mientras los gritos en segundo plano no dejaban de escucharse- diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco...

-¡ABAJO!- fue lo que se escucho antes que el sonido de un impacto y tablas quebrándose invadieran la cabaña.

-Demonios- reclamo la castaña- es la primera vez que se demora menos de 10 segundos en el año y medio que llevamos juntos.

-Nos vemos chicos, vuelvo en 5 días. Prometo traer lo que me encargaron.- se despidió Kagome al salir por la cabaña.

-¡Kagome, ven acá!- dijo el hanyô mientras se ponía de pie

-Oh vamos Inuyasha, es el cumpleaños de la señorita, deja que pase un tiempo con su familia-propuso Miroku

-Su cumpleaños es dentro de 3 días, no tiene porqué irse hoy.- reclamó mientras salía de la cabaña dando grandes saltos para alcanzar a la azabache.

* * *

Kagome caminaba en dirección al pozo. Tenía una expresión molesta y se escuchaban los murmullos de sus alegatos en contra de cierto personaje o como lo llamaba ella: una bestia.

-¿Pero, quién se cree para decirme cuando puedo o no volver? Ni siquiera mi madre me pone tantos problemas cuando debo volver al Segonku, porque claro, cuando regreso acá es porque "debo". Si el quiere encontrar los fragmentos más rápido que se vaya con Kikyo. Yo quiero pasar 5 días con mi familia, celebrar mi cumpleaños y descansar de don "tenemos que juntar los fragmentos" ¡AAAAAH! ¡Lo detesto!- seguía gruñendo Kagome en el trayecto hacía su época.

Cuando llegó al pozo se sentó en uno de los bordes, respiró profundamente para calmarse y volver a su casa con un buen humor como siempre, sin embargo, apareció en escena la peor pesadilla de la chica en estos momentos.

-Kagome ni pienses en lanzarte- gruñó el peli plateado a unos metros de distancia.

La joven sintió un escalofrío por el tono usado por el hanyou, pero decidida se dio vuelta viéndolo directamente a los ojos desafiante. Decidida se lanzó dentro del poco gritando mientras caía: ¡Perdón, Inuyasha, ya lo hice!

* * *

Salió del pozo cerrando la puerta con llave, sabía que eso no detendría a un furioso Inuyasha pero al menos le daría tiempo para arrancar cuando él llegara.

Entro a su casa que estaba en completo silencio, revisó por todas las habitaciones a su familia sin encontrar a ninguno. Hallándose sola en casa, bajó a la cocina en busca de comida cuando vio la nota pegada en el refrigerador.

**"_Nee-chan: Sabemos que el amigo orejas de perro no te dejará volver esta semana como lo habías planeado hace meses, por lo que mamá nos invito a pasar esta semana en la playa. También dice que si llegaras antes dejó ramen en refrigerador. Volvemos el viernes en la noche_**

**_Souta"_**

Estaba tan ensimismada por su mala suerte que no escuchó el ruido que venía de la pagoda por lo que el ambarino ya se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Kagome, nos vamos- dijo acercando su mano al hombro de la chica, la cual estaba rodeada por una negra aura -Kagome, ¿me escuchaste? Dije que…- calló al notar la extraña mirada que la azabache le brindaba.

-Inuyasha- dijo sonriente-¿podrías acompañarme al jardín un momento?- el chico asintió dudosamente con la cabeza.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Inuyasha cuando ya estuvieron fuera del hogar de Kagome.

-Oh nada, solo… ¡ABAJO!, abajo, abajo, abajo, todo es tu culpa mi familia no está por tu culpa, abajo, abajo, abajo, yo quería pasar estos días con ellos pero por tu culpa se han ido de vacaciones… ¡ABAJOOO!- se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo frustradamente.

Mientras Inuyasha se encontraba muchos metros bajo el nivel del suelo sin entender nada por lo que cuando pudo moverse encaró a la azabache:

-¿Podrías decirme qué hice yo para que estés ahí?- preguntó indignado

-Como nunca me dejas venir a mi época mi familia pensó que no vendría estos días y se fueron de vacaciones, vuelven el viernes en la noche pensando que solo vendría por el fin de semana- su rostro pasó de la frustación a la tristeza y las lágrimas no tardaron el hacerse presente.

-Perdón, no sabía que para ti era tan importante volver para estas fechas. Vamos adentro y deja de llorar, sabes que no lo soporto además tengo hambre- y dicho esto la tomo en brazos llevándola al interior de la casa.

* * *

-Kagome, apúrate con el ramen, tengo hambre-gritó inuyasha desde la sala donde se encontraba jugando con Buyo.

-Que mi madre haya dejado comida no implica que deba preparártela- respondió la chica entrando a la sala con un plato de ramen en sus manos- Ten, estaré en mi habitación. Tienes prohibido subir al menos hasta que el palito corto esté en el 5 y el largo en el 6 -señaló el reloj de la pared.

Kagome salió de la sala y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió su armario y sacó un gran estuche rectangular el cual guardaba un precioso teclado negro. Armó e instaló el instrumento para acomodarse frente a él dispuesta a tocarlo.

-Hace tanto que no tocaba-sonrió con melancolía practicando distintos acordes- con todo esto del sengoku y los exámenes una ya no tiene ni un minuto de dispersión

En la sala Inuyasha seguía jugando con Buyo sin estar al pendiente de su entorno hasta que el gato aburrido del maltrato arañó su mano para huir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. El hanyou comenzó a pasearse por la sala buscando que hacer cuando un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos. Después de verificar el reloj siguió la música para encontrar de donde provenía llegando así al cuarto de Kagome. Silenciosamente entró en él parándose cerca de la chica para observarla tocar aquel extraño instrumento

La joven estaba tan hundida en su mundo disfrutando de los sonidos que ella misma producia que no se percató que cierto hanyô la observaba hasta que terminó la pieza y lo vió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te dije que no vinieras a molestar

-Pero si no te he molestado, además me fijé en el reloj y ya estaba en esos números que dijiste

-Pero tu presencia me incomoda- pensó

-Kagome, ¿podrías seguir haciendo eso?

-¿Ah?, eh sí. Siéntate en la cama- pidió

Volvió a ubicarse para tocar y se armó de valor para cantab acompañando la canción

-**Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete…**

5 minutos después cuando la canción acabó se volteó a ver al chico encontrándolo profundamente dormido sobre su cama. Lo tapó y acomodo para seguir tranquilamente en lo suyo

* * *

Viernes en la noche

Ya era de madrugada cuando la familia Higurashi regresó de sus vacaciones por lo que la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, sin embargo, la sala de estar estaba iluminada con la luz del televisor. La Sra. Higurashi se acerco a este para apagarlo encontrando en el sillón a dos jóvenes completamente dormidos y muy abrazados el uno al otro.

Después de ayudar a Souta y al abuelo con las maletas para que no hicieran ruido salió rumbo a una de las bodegas del templo de la cual sacó una antigua guitarra guardada en su funda la cual escondió en su habitación.

* * *

Domingo en la mañana

-Kagome ven despierta- intento la Sra Higurashi

-Cinco minutos más mamá- contesto somnolienta Kagome

-Nada que cinco minutos, levántate el desayuno está listo

-Ya voy- dijo la azabache bostezando- oye mamá, ¿y Inuyasha?

-Volvió al Sengoku, dijo que volvería rápido para desayunar

-Ese siempre pensando en comida

Se encaminaron hacía la cocina cuando al asomarse por la puerta…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritó la familia de la chica incluyendo al peli plateado.

Todos se acomodaron en sus puestos alrededor de la chica y la sra Higurashi sacó una hermosa torta decorada a mano. Cantaron para felicitar a la muchacha por su cumpleaños numero 18, sirvieron el pastel y desayunaron hablando sobre las distintas aventuras en el sengoku y sobre el viaje de vacaciones que habían realizado en la semana.

La mañana pasó muy rápido y ya a media tarde después de un delicioso almuerzo la sra Higurashi apartó a Kagome de su familia

-Hija, ¿puedes acompañarme unos minutos a mi alcoba?

-Claro mamá, ¿que necesitas?- preguntó mientras subían a la alcoba

-Quiero entregarte tu regalo, así que cierra los ojos un momento- sonrió a su hija quien sin objeción cerró sus ojos chocolate.

La Sra se levantó y sacó de su armario aquel estuche que la noche anterior había buscado en la vieja bodega. Sacó de su interior la guitarra y se colocó frente a su hija

-Ya puedes abrirlos-la aludida abrió sus ojos encontrándose con su obsequio de cumpleaños- Tu padre siempre quiso regalártela para cuando cumplieras tu mayoría de edad. Era su tesoro más preciado y decía que esta era una buena edad para que pasara a la siguiente generación pero como la vida es injusta no pudo hacerlo así que quiero cumplir una de sus peticiones- le sonrió tiernamente

-Muchas gracias, mamá. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que en todos estos años la presencia de mi padre no me haya abandonado en momentos así, cuidare este regalo con mi vida- sonrió abrazando a su madre y se retiró de la alcoba.

La chica admiraba con nostalgia un pequeño dibujo pegado a la madera. Recordaba el día que lo había hecho para su padre, el mismo en el que él le había enseñado a tocar, y cuando este lo había pegado al instrumento diciéndole que así ella siempre lo acompañaría.

Partió con unos acordes sencillos para empezar y cuando hubo refrescado la memoria comenzó a tocar como si de una artista se tratara, cantando y disfrutando de cada sonido que emanaban aquellas viejas cuerdas

-**"I'm like a bird I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is. I'm like a bird I'll only fly away, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is, all I need for you to know is"**

Como cada vez que la chica tocaba música Inuyasha llegaba guiado por los diversos sonidos que le llegaban. Observándole nuevamente desde el marco de la puerta, esperó pacientemente a que terminara de cantar para entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños, sí nuestro hanyô por muy terco y desesperante también tenía un regalo para nuestra cumpleañera.

-Ejem, ¿Kag?- llamó

-¡Ah! Inuyasha- saltó de su silla- ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?

-Feh, no importa. Ten, es para ti- dijo lanzando un pequeño paquete hacía la muchacha

-¿Para mi?- preguntó incrédula, quien diría que el señor "no puedes volver a tu casa" le tendría un presente

-Sí, ya ábrelo pronto- contesto desviando la mirada escondiendo un leve sonrojo

La chica abrió el paquete encontrándose con un pequeño medallón dorado con una flor de loto en el centro

-¿Inuyasha, de donde sacaste esto? Es precioso- comentó detallando el pequeño objeto

-Perteneció a mi madre, fue uno de los últimos regalos que le dio mi padre.

-¿Podrías colocármelo?- el peli plateado avanzó hacia ella tomando el medallón en sus manos, lo paso por delante de su cuello y lo abrochó por detrás mientras la chica se sostenía el cabello con las manos.

-Ya está. Emmm, Kagome, ¿qué es esa cosa?- señaló la guitarra

\- Oh un instrumento, era de mi padre, es su regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió melancólicamente – Etto, ¿Inuyasha?

-¿qué?

-¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar guitarra?- su sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro al ver la cara confundida de su hanyô.

* * *

**FIN:D –no mentira aún falta saber que provocó este regalo en la relación de estos dos así que….**

* * *

-Mira es fácil solo pones está mano aquí de esta forma- guiaba la azabache mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de inuyasha colocándola sobre el mástil en la posición del acorde RE. -Ahora con un movimiento suave deslizas tu mano derecha sobre de las cuerdas de esta forma- haciendo el gesto técnico en una guitarra invisible- vamos inténtalo.

Inuyasha hizo todo lo que Kagome le dijo, sin embargo, en vez del armonioso sonido que debieron haber emitido las cuerdas al ser rasgadas se escucho un estruendoso… ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!, ¡Crak!

Efectivamente, Inuyasha terminó cortando las 6 cuerdas con sus garras.

-¡QUE HICISTE!- gritó alterada la azabache

-¡NADA! SOLO HICE LO QUE ME DIJSITE- se defendió el medio youkai

-¡PERO…! ¡LA GUITARRA DE PAPÁ!- cayó al suelo abatida por el hecho

\- Inuyasha- le sonrió forzadamente- ¿me acompañarías fuera de la casa?

-¡Oh no!, no creas que volveré a caer en eso. ¡Adióooos!- intentó huir de la habitación con un salto, estaba apunto de escapar cuando.

-¡ABAJO!

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un 'plaf' seguido de un "¡Kagome no sientes a Inuyasha dentro de la casa!"

* * *

**FIN.**

***Las canciones mencionadas son: , "Dearest" ending de inuyasha y "i'm like a bird" de nelly furtado.**

**Hola n_n aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sacada de mi pésima imaginacion, esperó que les guste y si es así que dejen un pequeño comentario con sus criticas, sugerencias y demases.**

**Se agradece de ante mano su tiempo al leer esto. Espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos a todos:DD**

Editado: 29-11-2015, cambié algunas cosillas, corregí errores y me gustó mucho más que antes así que espero lo disfruten jeje


End file.
